Never
by Bakaa
Summary: Képes vagy arra, hogy félre tégy minden eddigi sérelmet, és az összes őrült csatában félreállj? Lebontanád magad körül a falakat, hogy megpróbálj egy jobb életet élni valakivel, aki annyira más mint te, mégis ugyanolyan?
1. Begining of a new fight

Képes vagy arra, hogy félre tégy minden eddigi sérelmet, az összes őrült csatában félreállj, hogy azt nyújthasd a férfinak, amit szeretne? Lebontanád magad körül a falakat, hogy megpróbálj egy jobb életet élni valakivel, aki annyira más mint te, mégis ugyanolyan? Tudnál mindezek után felépíteni ismét egy határt, ami már nem csak téged véd? Képes lennél kimondani a szavakat, amiket hosszú évek óta nem használtál már: köszönöm, sajnálom, szeretlek?

Vannak dolgok, amikben, ha nem vagyunk biztosak, minden további nélkül elhajítanánk az életünkből, anélkül, hogy közelebbről megvizsgálnánk.

* * *

Szinte lefagytam a folyosón, mikor a szokásos tanévkezdeti előkészületeimet egy fekete hajú, mélyzöld szemű fiú zavarta meg. Csak álltam egyhelyben, kérdőn nézve rá, de nem reagált semmit, csak állta a tekintetem. A falnak támasztotta a hatalmas bőröndöt, amit magával hozott, és elindult felém. Próbáltam semmi jelét nem mutatni meglepettségemnek, és csak komoly arccal meredni rá, de belül igenis érdekelt, hogy mit keres itt.

Volt ugyan egy sanda gyanúm, hogy McGalagony egy könnyed "Ő a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár" mondattal elhárítaná a kíváncsiságom, de egyszerűen nem akartam elhinni.

- 'Reggelt - köszönt rám halkan, kimérten, majd már ment is tovább a folyosón.

- Jó reggelt, Potter - viszonoztam a gesztust hasonló hangsúllyal. A fiú arcán semmi érzelem nem volt látható, ami eléggé zavart, hisz mindig annyira kiszámítható volt. Soha nem kellett ahhoz a gondolataiba kutatnom, hogy tudjam, mi van vele, minden színtisztán az arcára volt írva. De most… Most csak meredten bámult maga elé, minden érzelem nélkül a szemembe nézve köszönt, aztán ment is tovább.

A csata óta egyáltalán nem láttam, nem is igazán hiányzott, de mélyen mindig tudni akartam, vajon hogyan élte meg a történteket. Hát úgy tűnik így… Kiölt magából mindent, ami valamilyen szinten odaláncolta bármihez is. Kiábrándító.

Mély gondolataimból léptek közeledte rántott ki, és lassan a hang irányába fordultam. McGalagony jött felém, oldalán a derűsen lépkedő Harry Potterrel. Az előbb még annyira komor, és szinte érzelemmentes fiú hogy lehet máris ennyire gondatlan, és látszólag kiegyensúlyozott? Rápillantva kérdőn felhúztam a szemöldököm, mire csak megrándult egy pillanatra a szája széle, de könyörtelenül kényszerítette magát a látszólag őszinte mosolyra.

Így már világos. Tehát ő ezt választotta… Úgy tesz, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne, annak ellenére, hogy belül szinte szenved már csak egy könnyed mosoly miatt is.

- Perselus, kérem, üdvözölje körünkben a legújabb Sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárt - intett McGalagony mosolyogva felé. Mikor az igazgatónő már csak az én arcomat figyelte, elkomorodott, és várakozva nézett rám.

- Már üdvözöltem - feleltem még mindig a szemébe nézve, hátha mégis meglátok benn valamennyi kis szikrát, de nem… semmi. Makacsul állta a tekintetem, majd visszakúszott az arcára a hazug mosoly.

- Igen, már volt szerencsénk találkozni - motyogta, és lassan intett egyet a bőröndje felé, ami erre a levegőbe emelkedett, és elindult előre a folyosón. - Mehetünk, Minerva? - kérdezte nyájasan, és elindult a lebegő cuccai után.

- Harry a maga közelében lesz, hogy ha esetleg segítségre lenne szüksége, ön rögtön ott legyen.

Potter erre gyorsan hátra fordult, aztán a szemembe nézve, egy pillantással sugallta, hogy nézzek be a gondolataiba. Összehúzott szemöldökkel elmondtam magamban a varázsigét, és teljesítettem a néma kérést.

_Ne aggódjon, észre sem fogja venni, hogy a közelében vagyok. _Még a gondolatain is hallatszott a fáradság, és a teljes lemondás, amitől egyből olyan elhamarkodott dolgot tettem, ami normál esetben soha nem fordult volna elő.

- Akkor a gondok elkerülése érdekében, még ma este átmegyek Mr. Potterhez, hogy segítsek neki az első lépésekben - jelentettem ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ha később meg is bánom, már csak a hirtelen reakció miatt is megérte. A bőrönd egy hangos puffanással a földön landolt, amint Potter elvesztette felette az irányítást. A fiú döbbent arccal fordult ismét felém, és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét. McGalagony ijedten perdült azonnal a hangzavar irányába, és kíváncsian vizsgálta Potter meglepett arcát.

- Végre egy érzelem - tátogtam neki oda egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, mire csak újra elmosolyodott, és nyájasan megszólalt.

- Köszönöm, professzor, értékelem a kedvességét.

- Ez nem kedvesség - sziszegtem halkan. - Ez csupán egy lépés, amit illik megtennem egy ilyen helyzetben - javítottam ki a félreértelmezését.

- Akkor azt köszönöm… - hagyta rám, és újra elindult előre, McGalagony pedig a nyomában lépkedett tovább. Még hallottam néhány szót vidám szóváltásukból, de nem igazán figyeltem oda. Túlságosan lekötött ez a hirtelen érzelemváltozás a kölyöknél, ha ezt így folytatja, be fog savanyodni, onnan pedig már nem lesz visszaút. Szerettem volna óvatosságra inteni, és elmondani neki, hogy mik lehetnek a következmények, hátha tanulna a hibáimból, de úgy gondoltam, nem engedné, hogy beleszóljak az életébe. Tegyük hozzá: jogosan.

Lassan elindultam a dolgozószobámba, egyenesen félve attól, hogy valamelyik sarkon befordul és nekem szegez pár kérdést. Ugyan ez teljesen természetes lett volna a viselkedésem után, de nem állok készen rá, hisz egyre sem tudnék válaszolni. Fogalmam sincs, miért ajánlottam fel a segítségem. Hirtelen felindultság, talán?

Mikor minden különösebb gond után bejutottam a szobámba, sóhajtva ültem az asztalomhoz, és ismét nekiálltam megtervezni a végzős óráimat. Egy halk, bátortalan kopogást hallva, intettem egyet a pálcámmal, mire az ajtó kitárult, és az üres tekintetű Sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár állt a küszöbön.

- Szánalomra vall, hogy máris idepofátlankodom, de Minerva csak az ajtómig kísért, aztán már távozott is. Viszont találtam egy meglehetősen bonyolult védelmi varázslatot - vágott egy grimaszt -, amit sehogy sem sikerül levennem. Tudna segíteni? - emelte rám a tekintetét.

- Mi lesz így, Mr Potter, ha már az első feladatnál kidől? - gúnyolódtam, míg felálltam a székemről, és az ajtóhoz sétáltam. Potter minden megjegyzés nélkül elindult előre, hogy mutassa, merre van a szobája. - Boldog lehetne, ha ez lenne a legnagyobb gondja ebben az évben… - húztam el a szám, és félpercnyi halk mormogás után levettem a varázslatot az ajtóról.

- Saját varázsige, igaz? - kérdezte még mindig az ajtót vizsgálva, valamiért úgy éreztem, még csak véletlenül sem szeretne a szemembe nézni.

- Igen, az - feleltem kurtán, és várakozva pillantottam rá. Halk hangomra felemelte a fejét, és megjelent a szája sarkában egy óvatos mosoly. Majdnem olyan, mint az eddigiek, csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy a szemébe nézve végre kiolvasható volt egy cseppnyi vidámság, de a beletörődő lemondás is.

- Akkor még jó, hogy nem szórakoztam vele sokat - jegyezte meg, és az ajtó felé indult. - Köszönöm, hogy segített, professzor - biccentett egyet felém, és sóhajtva belépett a szobába.

- Mit fog most csinálni, Potter? - kérdeztem, ezzel megállásra késztetve őt.

- Miért érdekli? - villantak rám a szemei, kutatva valami után.

- Csak kérdeztem - feleltem morogván, egyáltalán nem díjaztam ezt a hirtelen támadást.

- Maga soha nem kérdez csak úgy, ön mindig érdeklődik, és hátsószándékkal szinte faggat. Nem csak kérdez… - húzta el a száját.

- Milyen igaz - feleltem ingerülten, és egy pillanat alatt megfordultam, hogy visszamenjek a szobámba. Hallottam, ahogy Potter bevágja maga mögött az ajtót, és legszívesebben visszamentem volna, hogy ráküldjek valami rontást, amitől egy kicsit észreveszi magát, de győzött bennem a felelősségtudat, miszerint nem kellene már első nap tönkretenni a legújabb tanárt.

Miért nem idegesített egyáltalán, hogy ő kapta meg az állást? Mindig is erre a helyre pályáztam, ezzel Minerva is teljesen tisztában volt, de soha nem adta nekem… Én pedig talán már csak a gőg kedvéért is újra, meg újra jelentkeztem, pedig teljesen tudatában voltam annak, hogy mindig is a bájital főzés lesz az, amihez a leginkább értek. De mégis: zavarnia kellett volna, hogy épp Potter állt a hőn ámított helyre.

Az órák észrevétlenül múltak el, míg minden egyes napot és órát megterveztem. Igaz, hogy meg tudtam volna oldani könnyedén, ha a számításaimba becsúszik egy-egy nem várt hiba, de mégis szerettem, ha hideg közönnyel nyúlhatok a B verzióhoz. Mivel az alapanyagokat már rég beszereztem a főzetekhez, lementem a pincébe, hogy szokás szerint feltöltsem Pomfrey készletét. Több órás főzőcskézés, és a gőzben való fulladozás után végül elégedetten indultam a gyengélkedőre, hogy átadjam a kívánt főzeteket. Pomfrey érkezésemre azonnal hozzám sietett és kicsattanó örömmel vette át a nagyobb méretű tálcát.

- Jó sok fájdalomcsillapító… Gondolod, hogy ilyen fájdalmakkal teli év lesz ez, Perselus? - kérdezte vidám hangon, amit nem igazán értettem.

- Ne felejtsük el, hogy Potter a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár - jegyeztem meg gúnyosan mosolyogva.

- Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy kitűnően fogja végezni a munkáját - mosolygott rám, és letette az egyik ágyra a főzeteket.

- Persze, hogy tudom - feleltem egy fancsali grimasszal.

- Zavar, hogy elvette az állásod?

- Az az állás nem az enyém, Pomfrey - vágtam rá minden gondolkodás nélkül. - És nem, nem az zavar. Merlinre, ő mégis csak Potter… - préseltem ki magamból morogva.

- Igen, gondoltam, hogy ezzel lesznek kisebb gondok - húzta el a száját, és bíztatóan megpaskolta a vállam. - Találkoztatok már? - Bólintottam. - Hogy viselkedett? - folytatta.

- Hidegen, amit nem is igazán tudtam hova tenni. A tekintete olyan üres, mint…

- Mint a tiéd?

- Pomfrey! - húztam össze a szemöldököm rosszallóan.

- Sajnálom… folytasd.

- Amúgy egészen normális volt, leszámítva azt, mikor a fejemhez vágta, hogy én nem kérdezek, csak hátsószándékkal faggatok - húztam el a szám, és leültem az egyik ágyra, Pomfrey pedig helyet foglalt velem szemben.

- A múltatokra való tekintettel…

- Megérdemeltem, tudom - bólintottam rá, és halkan felsóhajtottam. - Végül is nem kötelező jóban lennem vele, igaz? - kérdeztem könnyedén, mire rosszallóan eldöntötte oldalra a fejét, és már nyitotta is a száját, hogy a fejemhez vágjon valamit, de nem hagytam magam. - Elvégre egyik kollégámmal sem vagyok - hoztam fel mentségemként.

- Perselus… - kezdte, de gyorsan felpattantam, és az ajtóhoz sétáltam.

- Most már mennem kell - kezdtem, míg a kilincsre tettem a kezem. -, hamarosan kezdődik a vacsora, utána meg még be kell ugranom mindannyiunk megmentőjéhez - fordultam hátra egy grimasszal. - Köszönöm a beszélgetést, Pomfrey - komolyodtam el, és válaszát meg sem várva, máris a nagyterembe igyekeztem.

Mikor beléptem, már a legtöbb tanár az asztal mellett ült, így én is elfoglaltam a helyem, és meglepődve láttam, hogy Potter még nem érkezett meg. Épp végiggondoltam, milyen módon ölhette meg magát, de mikor odáig jutottam, hogy keresztülesve a hatalmas bőröndjén, betörte a fejét, és elvérzett, nyílt a nagyterem ajtaja, és az oly gyönyörűen hamis mosolyával leült mellém, ahol mindig is a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár szokott ülni.

- Nyugtasson meg, Mr. Potter, hogy nem felejtette el az utat két röpke év alatt - jegyeztem meg mintegy köszönésként.

- Dolgom volt - felelte minden gondolkodás nélkül.

- Magyarul fogjam be a szám. Értettem. - Halk suttogásomra tehetetlenül összehúzta a szemöldökét, és én elkapva a pillanatot, mély megbántottságot véltem felfedezni a szemében. Kérdőn felhúztam a szemöldököm, mire elfordította a fejét, és kedvtelve társalogni kezdett Minervával.

Végül mikor már megelégeltem a nagyteremben eluralkodó általános jókedvet, letettem a késem, és a villám, majd Potterhez fordultam.

- Még mindig áll, hogy átmegyek segíteni?

- Persze - felelte pár pillanatnyi meglepett zavar után, és ülve felém fordult. - Professzor, én…

- Viszlát, Potter - szakítottam félbe, és az ajtó felé indultam.

- Soha nem fogjátok tegezni egymást? - hallottam magam mögött Minerva hangját. Egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy még hallótávolságon belül vagyok.

- Nem tudom. Mindenesetre egyelőre még semmiképp… - felelte Potter fáradtan sóhajtva.

Közel álltam hozzá, hogy megforduljak, és a fejéhez vágjam, hogy és még pár évig nem is fogjuk, de megembereltem magam, és inkább csak némán folytattam utamat a folyosóra. Ingerülten siettem le a pincébe a gondolataimba merülve - így olyan volt, mintha pillanatok alatt le is értem volna. Mégis hogyan kellene viselkednem ezzel a kölyökkel? Az egyik pillanatban hálás, amiért segítek, utána fejemhez vágja, hogy én nem kérdezek, majd megint egészen normális, aztán meg úgy néz rám, mintha vérig sértettem volna. Merlinre, nem értem ezt a gyereket.

Végül nem tehettem mást, mint hogy körülbelül egy óra után elindultam Potterhez. Mikor megálltam az ajtó előtt, és kopogásra emeltem a kezem, az automatikusan kinyílott előttem, és megláttam a kanapén üldögélő Pottert.

- Jöjjön be - invitált udvariasan, mire beléptem, és behajtottam magam mögött az ajtót. A zár egy halk kattanással a helyére ugrott, szinte semmit nem is kellett csinálnia. Úgy tűnt, hamar beletanul mindenbe. Amint megtorpantam volna a kanapé mellett, intett egyet a kezével, hogy foglaljak helyet, mire leültem a fehér anyagú fotelba.

- Mire van szüksége? - kérdeztem tárgyilagosan, mire csak fáradtan hátradőlt.

- Ezt inkább én szerettem volna megkérdezni magától… De azt hiszem, leginkább tanácsokra - felelte akadozva, tisztán látszott, hogy nem igazán biztos magában.

- Először is lehetne egy kicsit határozottabb - jelentettem ki gúnyosan mosolyogva.

- Ezzel maga ne törődjön. Amúgy is tudhatná, hogy csak magával nem vagyok az, semmi gondom nem lesz a diákokkal ezen a téren - suttogta gondterhelt hangon.

Meglepett ez a nyílt, és őszinte hang. Erre valahogy nem számítottam, azt hittem, majd hidegen közlöm a tényeket, ő pedig később mérlegel, és esetleg meglátogat, ha nem igazán ért valamit. Mindenesetre kellemesen csalódtam a viselkedésében.

- A szokásos biztonsági főzeteket is be kellene szerezni… - kezdtem, de félbeszakított.

- Igen, már mind megvannak.

- Fájdalomcsillapító és…?

- Lázcsillapító is, igen.

- Megtudhatom, mégis hol szerezte be, Potter? - kérdeztem, mert valahogy úgy éreztem, az én dolgom lett volna, hogy megfőzzem neki. Persze nem fogok belehalni, amiért nem kell, de ezt már évtizedek óta így csináljuk, mindig az én feladatom volt.

- Ellátogattam egy patikába, ahol… - mesélte, aztán szinte láttam az arcán, ahogy megvilágosodott. Egy pillanat alatt sajnálkozóvá váltak a vonásai, és suttogva befejezte a mesélést. - És most vérig sértettem magát.

- Nem, csak roppantul feleslegesnek érzem magam így hirtelen. Nem fogok belehalni, Potter, de tudhatná, hogy ez mindig is az én dolgom volt - feleltem kicsit ingerülten, de természetesen elfogadtam, hogy még csak nem is gondolt rám.

- Sajnálom - mondta, mire megvillantak a szemeim, és akaratlanul is kibukott belőlem:

- Dehogy sajnálja.

- Dehogynem - ellenkezett, és inkább úgy gondoltam, nem kellene kisiskolások módjára vitatkoznunk.

- Hagyjuk ezt inkább - tértem ki a további értelmetlen szóváltás elől. - Az óráit megtervezte már?

- Igen, egészen a karácsonyi szünetig. Akkor majd lesz időm a többire is.

- Inkább gondolkodjon még egy kicsit előbbre, és akkor meglátogathatja a barátait szünetben - húztam el gúnyosan a szám, ahogy belegondoltam, miként próbálgatják fel a Mrs. Weasley által varrt pulcsiikat.

- A barátaim halottak - felelte egy hamis mosollyal az arcán. - Egytől egyig - mondta a lehető leglassabban.

És ekkor végtelenül aljasnak és bunkónak éreztem magam, az előbbi gondolataim miatt…

- Sajnálom, Potter - csúszott ki akaratlanul a számon, és azonnal tudatosult bennem, hogy most kértem bocsánatot hosszú évek óta először őszintén.

- Dehogy sajnálja - csattant fel, de azonnal lenyugtatta magát, és újra hideggé és megfejthetetlenné vált a tekintete.

- Dehogynem - tettem még hozzá csak hogy megnyugtassam, mire lehajtotta a fejét, és szégyenkezve maga elé motyogta:

- Sajnálom.

- Merlinre, most komolyan ezt csináljuk? - méltatlankodtam az önmarcangolós kettősünkre értve. - Terelje a témát, Potter, teljesen mindegy, hogy mivel - szóltam rá morogva, bár jobban belegondolva enyhén elhamarkodott mondat lett.

- Miért jött át segíteni nekem? - kérdezte pár percnyi kétségbeesett gondolkodás után. - Úgy értem, hogyhogy így döntött? Nem mintha baj lenne, vagy valami… csak érdekel - folytatta összezavarodva. Egyáltalán nem értettem már ezt a kölyköt, az egyik pillanatban hideg és megfejthetetlen, a másikban pedig ismét minden az arcára van írva.

- Hogy őszinte legyek: én sem igazán tudom. Akkor talán csak a lemondó hangja miatt a fejemben, és a reakciója miatt is egészen megérte… - gúnyolódtam vele ismét, pedig teljesen tisztában voltam vele, mennyire össze van most zavarodva.

- Aha - felelte roppant értelmesen, és látszott rajt, hogy elmerül a gondolataiban.

- Előttem miért nem játssza meg magát? - tettem fel a lehető legnyugodtabb hangon a kérdést, ami már egész nap foglalkoztatott.

- Úgy döntöttem, teljesen felesleges lenne - kezdte egy mosollyal az arcán, ami talán vegyesen volt kényszerített és jókedvű. - Úgyis átlátott volna rajtam, nem igaz? - húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét, mire akaratlanul is horkantottam egyet.

- Valószínűleg igen - bólintottam. - De egy próbát talán megért volna.

- Valahogy nem volt szükségem a folytonos beszólásaira, mennyire szarul csinálom - keményedtek meg a vonásai, és a kandalló tűzébe bámult.

Magamat ismerve, tényleg tettem volna pár megjegyzést, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Potterre ez ekkora hatással van.

Ahogy ismét itt volt előttem két év eltettével, mintha teljesen más ember lett volna. A szokásos magabiztos tartás, és a hanyag viselkedése már csak a múlté, helyét teljesen átvette a folytonos megfáradt tekintete. Bármennyire is küzdöttem a saját akaratom ellen, mégis úgy éreztem, meg kellene ismernem. Tudtam, ő ezt egyáltalán nem szeretné, de talán megpróbálhatnánk.

De az is könnyen meglehet, hogy megőrültem.

- Na, megyek, Potter - álltam fel lassan, szinte már menekülve a gondolataim elől. - Nagy nap áll maga előtt, pihenje ki magát - húztam el a szám, ahogy ismét rápillantottam beesett szemeire. Nem szólt semmit, csak az ajtóhoz kísért.

- Nagyon nehéz lesz? - kérdezte elbámulva mellettem.

- Már nem gyerek, Potter, meg tudja oldani.

- Nagyon nehéz lesz? - nézett a szemembe követelőzően, nem elégedett meg a közhelyes válaszommal.

- Nehezebb, mint gondolná - vallottam be őszintén, mire csak elmosolyodott, és kinyitotta előttem az ajtót.

- Köszönöm, hogy itt volt, professzor.

- Perselus - néztem a szemébe, amiből ismét nem lehetett kiolvasni érzelmeket, aztán gyors léptekkel távoztam a lakosztályából, és sietve léptem be a sajátomba.


	2. Let's start it

Egykedvűen üldögéltem a nagyteremben, olykor undorodva rápillantottam az előttem lévő pírokra, de az időm nagy részét azzal töltöttem, hogy az érkező diákokat figyeltem. Sokak máris vidám beszélgetésbe kezdtek, elmesélve a nyári élményeiket, de voltak, akik csak csendben sugdolóztak, és folyton körbepillantottak, nem-e hallja őket valaki. Elhúztam a szám figyelmetlenségük miatt, ugyanis egy másodéves épp egy méterre ülve tőlük, maga elé bámulva minden mondatukat figyelemmel kísérte.

- Jó reggelt, Perselus - vágódott le a mellettem lévő székre Potter, és egyik kezével kicsit megmasszírozta az arcát.

- 'Reggelt, Potter - morogtam neki válaszként, majd összehúztam a szemöldököm, és behajoltam a látókörébe, hogy szemből is megvizsgálhassam. A szeme alatti karikák nem épp azt mutatták, hogy megfogadta a tanácsom. - Mennyit aludtál, te őrült? - kérdeztem egy kis fenyegető éllel a hangomban.

- Épp eleget - húzta egy féloldalas fáradt mosolyra a száját, de mogorva arckifejezésemre hozzátette: - Úgy másfél órát? - Halkan felsóhajtott, majd megint gyűrögetni kezdte az arcát.

- Miért nem hitte el nekem soha senki, hogy te tényleg őrült vagy?

- Hm, mondjuk, mert mindenkinek kapóra jött, hogy meg tudom menteni az életét? - keményedtek meg az arcvonásai, mire felsóhajtottam. Igazán nem akartam ilyen irányba terelni a beszélgetést. Miért álltam neki egyáltalán társalogni vele? - Tudnál majd adni valami főzetet? - szólalt meg hosszú hallgatás után, amit egyikünk sem akart megtörni. - Nem vagyok benn biztos, hogy túlélem ezt a napot.

- Persze, hogy tudok. Majd este egy altatót - mordultam rá.

- Mit is gondoltam? - húzta el a száját, majd felállt az asztaltól.

- Most meg hova mész?

- Miért érdekel? - fordult vissza félig, de mikor üres tekintetembe bámult, indult tovább. - Talán Poppy tud segíteni.

Persze, hogy tud, hisz épp reggel vittem fel neki egy csomó főzetet.

- Gyere velem, Potter - pattantam fel az asztaltól, majd elsiettem mellette, és a szobámba indultam. Valamiért én akartam neki segíteni, nem szerettem volna, ha Poppy utána gyilkos tekintettel méreget, amiért nem én adtam neki, amit kért. Hallottam, hogy gyors léptekkel követ, de nem akartam hátranézni rá. A lakosztályomhoz érve levettem a védővarázslatokat az ajtómról, majd szélesre tártam, és a bájitalos szekrényemhez léptem, elővettem belőle egy kék üvegcsét, és megfordultam vele. Egy pillanatra összehúztam a szemöldököm, mikor Pottert sehol sem találtam, de az ajtóra pillantva láttam, hogy bizonytalanul álldogál a küszöbön. Visszamentem hozzá, és a kezébe nyomtam a bájitalt. - Igazán bejöhettél volna, nem átkoztam meg itt semmit.

- Köszönöm - vette át tőlem, és leöntötte a torkán a tartalmát. Kicsit megborzongott a kellemetlen íz miatt, majd megvonta a vállát. - Nem hívtál be, nem akartam pofátlan lenni.

- De megkomolyodtál két év alatt… - mosolyogtam rá gúnyosan.

- Volt rá alkalmam, és nem hinném, hogy lett volna más választásom - felelte, és már indult is vissza a nagyterembe. Tisztes távolságból követtem, majd az ajtóban megálltam, és kis szünet után beléptem én is.

A helyiség már tömve volt diákokkal, és az összes tanár a helyén ült. Mikor megjelentem az ajtóban, egy emberként fordult felém mindenki, de nem foglalkoztam velük, mogorva arccal a helyemre siettem.

- Ugyan az a jelenet volt nálam is, kivéve, hogy nekem tátott szájú diákokkal kellett szembenéznem - motyogta alig hallhatóan nekem Potter, majd tisztességtudóan kihúzta magát a széken, és az éppen felálló Minervárara nézett.

Mikor elképzeltem a jelenetet, amint Potter megjelenik az ajtóban, és minden diák teljesen ledöbbenve néz rá, majdnem elmosolyodtam, de még időben észrevettem, hol vagyok.

- Kedves gyerekek… - Unottan hátradőltem a székemen, és elkönyveltem magamban, hogy talán Minerva még unalmasabb, mint Dumbledore volt. A velünk szemben ülő diákokat nézve persze feltűnt, hogy egy lélek sem figyel rá, egyöntetűen a mellettem ülő legújabb tanárt nézik. Van ki csodálkozva, van ki örömmel, a mardekáros oldalon pedig talán mind gúnyosan mosolyogva. - A Sötét Varázslatok kivédését ebben az évben Harry Potter fogja tanítani önöknek. - Erre a mondatra felé fordultam, de ő csak üres tekintettel bámult egy pontot a terem másik végében. Mikor hangos éljenzés tört ki, kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, és lassan végignézett a tömegen.

Mikor csendesedni kezdtek a kedélyek, és Minerva halk morgására megjelentek az ételek az asztalokon, Potter a fülembe suttogta:

- Mikortól nem pofátlanság lelépni?

- Miután Minerva megkéri a prefektusokat, hogy kísérjék fel az elsőéveseket - feleltem neki, és fáradt arcára pillantottam. - Már hatnia kellett volna… - gondolkodtam hangosan, mire halványan elmosolyodott.

- Szerintem nincs az a főzet, ami többhetes kialvatlanságot teljesen elmulasztana.

- Tönkre akarod tenni magad, Potter? - kérdeztem lemondóan. Ha neki így jó, én nem sok mindent tehetek ellene, és is nem tudom, akarok-e egyáltalán. - Ez esetben, csak még rosszabb lesz az állapotod, ha elmúlik a főzet hatása.

- Tisztában vagyok vele - sóhajtott fel, és már-már kérlelve felém fordult. - Nincs kedved adni pár hasonlót még?

- Potter! - rivalltam rá viszonylag még elég halkan. - Nem, eszem ágában sincs kinyírni téged, bármilyen kecsegtető is az ajánlat! - dühöngtem a tőlem telő leghalkabb módon. - Viszont helyette vihetek pár üveg altatót - nyugtattam le magam, de még mindig dühösen meredtem rá.

- Nem kösz - sóhajtott fel, és ismét előre fordult. -, arra nincs szükségem.

- Ezek szerint nekem kell leöntenem a torkodon. - Meglepetten felém fordult. - Nem gondolod, hogy Minerva egyből hozzám rohanna, hogy a főzeteimmel tudtam volna rajtad segíteni? Bár érdekes látványt nyújtana a védővarázslatok miatt szétszaggatva, de megspórolom neki ezt az utat.

- Rendben - törődött bele, és egykedvűen egy pirítósért nyúlt. - Mit gondolsz, meddig fognak bámulni? - kérdezte, mire a diákok felé fordultam, akik leplezetlen kíváncsisággal pillantottak egyszer Potterre, egyszer rám.

- Nem is tudom… De úgy tűnik, sokkolta őket a tény, miszerint velem társalogsz - állapítottam meg, és kortyoltam egyet az italomból.

- Hogy őszinte legyek: engem is - felelte, miközben megkente vajjal a kenyerét. - Nem vagyok éhes - sóhajtotta, de azért harapott egyet.

Ügyet sem vetve a második mondatra, elgondolkodva válaszoltam:

- Engem is.

- És amúgy zavar? - kérdezte, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha a legkevésbé sem érdekelné a válasz, de láttam rajt, milyen merev mozdulatokkal tett-vett maga előtt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az egész betudható annak, hogy épp most kezdtél, én pedig kötelességemhez híven, segítek. Ebben természetesen benne vannak az üres beszélgetések is, amiket lebonyolítottunk, da valószínűleg hamarosan meg tudsz majd állni a saját lábadon, nem lesz szükséged a segítségemre, így pedig élheted az életed nélkülem. Hidd el, el fog múlni - néztem rá, és vártam, hogy megnyugodjon, de helyette inkább csak feldúlt lett. Hát nem értem ezt a kölyköt.

- Tehát terhedre vagyok, mi? - fordult felém, és olyan üres tekintettel nézett rám, amilyet talán még soha nem láttam.

- Ezt nem mondtam - feleltem higgadtan, és próbáltam rájönni, mi baja van.

- De sugalltad - erősködött.

- Nem, nem sugalltam. - Csak halkan felmordult, és ismét a tányérja felé fordult. - Tudod, hogy az összes diák gyilkos szemmel méreget, amiért láthatóan felbosszantottalak? - Egy ideig csak bámult maga elé, majd felém kapta a fejét, és egy széles mosollyal az arcán bólintott. Elhúztam a szám, az üres tekintete miatt, de nem szóltam semmit. A tervre persze bevált; mindenki megnyugodva elfordította rólam a tekintetét. - Cseles.

A reggeli további része azzal telt, hogy Potter és Minerva beszélgetését hallgattam.

- Minerva, miért is reggel érkeztek a diákok?

- Több szülő is jelezte, hogy szeretné egy nappal előbb a vonatra tenni a gyermekét, hátha a halálfalók céltalanul öldökölni szeretnének a megszokott időpontban.

- Abszurd.

- Alapjában véve, megérthető az aggodalmuk, Tudjukki halála után, még mindig szabadlábon van pár halálfaló, aki azt mondta, tönkreteszi az iskola életét. Ezt persze az újságok is lehozták, így pedig természetes, hogy sokan félnek a lehetséges halálesetektől.

- Jogos.

Micsoda társasági alak, kérdez, utána pedig csak egy szavakban válaszol. Milyen tisztelettudó. Ám úgy tűnt, Minerva egyáltalán nem zavartatja magát, lelkesen hosszú történeteket mesél Potternek, aki később egy mosollyal, vagy ismét rövid válaszokkal lereagálja őket.

- Jobban is igyekezhettél volna - motyogtam neki, mikor Minerva felszólította a prefektusokat, hogy kísérjék fel az elsőéveseket.

- Nekem úgy tűnt, nem nagyon zavarja - válaszolt egykedvűen, majd felpattant a székéről, és kiviharzott a teremből.

Elgondolkodva bámultam magam elé. Tényleg nem értem ezt a gyereket.

Már épp felkeltem volna a kanapémról, hogy bemenjek aludni a szobámba, mikor hangos kopogást hallottam. Magamban már terveztem, milyen csípős megjegyzéssel fogom elküldeni az illetőt, de mikor kinyitottam az ajtót, ledöbbentem. Potter állt előttem nyúzott arckifejezéssel.

- Neked is szép álmokat, Potter - mosolyogtam rá gúnyosan. -, igazán nem kellett volna csak emiatt eljönnöd.

- Áll még az ajánlat, hogy adsz pár altató főzetet? - kérdezte anélkül, hogy lereagálta volna a megjegyzésem.

- Végül csak jobb belátásra tértél? - húztam el a szám, és elindultam a szekrényhez. - Gyere be, és csukd be magad után az ajtót.

Hallottam, ahogy lassan lép egyet befelé, majd behatja maga mögött az ajtót, ami hangosan magától bezárult. Találomra levettem a polcról pár üveget, és megfordultam velük.

- Sietsz valahova, vagy esetleg leülnél egy kicsit? - kérdeztem, de valószínűleg halk morgásom nem hatott olyan kedvesen, mint kellett volna, ezért még állt egy hosszú pillanatig az ajtóban, majd sóhajtott egyet, és lehuppant az egyik fotelba.

- Tényleg sokkal nehezebb volt, mint gondoltam - kezdte el, anélkül, hogy kérnem kellett volna. Lassan leültem vele szemben a másik fotelba, és a kávézóasztalra tettem a főzeteket. - Egyáltalán nem érdekelte őket a tananyag, egytől-egyig mindenkit az érdekelt, hogyan győztem le Voldemortot, és milyen így utána az életem. Még az elsőéveseket is, érted? Hihetetlen - rázta meg a fejét, és a térdére könyökölve vizsgálta az arcom.

- Fenyítsd be őket.

- Az a te módszered, Perselus, nem hinném, hogy hozzám passzolna ez a módszer.

- Ha órán is üres tekintettel bámulsz mindenkire, és mindenféle érzelem nélkül válaszolsz a kérdésekre, akkor nagyon is menne hozzád. Jelenleg talán úgy viselkedsz – mikor nem inogsz meg persze –, mint én.

- Aljas rágalom – gyűrögette az arcát.

- Jól van, Potter, menj aludni – álltam fel, és a kezébe nyomtam a főzeteket, majd az ajtóhoz vezettem, és megálltam egy pillanatra, mikor felém fordult.

- Ha esetleg szükségem lenne valamire, terhelhetlek vele? – kérdezte a padlót vizsgálva.

- Igen – válaszoltam mélységes nyugalommal. – Viszlát, Potter.

- Igen, viszlát – válaszolta zavartan, majd elindult a folyosón a saját lakosztálya felé.

Nem, koránt sem voltunk olyan kapcsolatban, hogy bármelyikünk is „jóéjt"-tel köszönt volna el, ezzel úgy tűnt, ő is teljesen tisztában van. Egy pillanatig még meredten bámultam a távolodó alakot, majd bevágtam az ajtót, és most már tényleg a szobámba siettem. Már nagyon fáradtnak éreztem magam, ideje volt kidőlni.

* * *

Következő reggel Potter nem jelent meg a reggelin, ami annyira nem zaklatott fel… Gondoltam, biztos készül az órájára, vagy tovább pihen, de mikor az ebéd is nélküle telt, kicsit gyanakodni kezdtem. Bár nem lehettem benn biztos, de könnyen meglehetett, hogy kért főzetet Poppytól, és kiütötte magát. Bár akkor valószínűleg mondta volna valaki a tanári karból, hacsak nem gondoltak bele, hogy engem valószínűleg a legkevésbé sem érdekel Drága Megmentőnk élete. Hát pedig most foglalkoztatott. Rövid gondolkodás után végül felpattantam az asztaltól, és a gyengélkedőre siettem. Mikor beléptem, Poppy épp bement volna a hátsó helyiségbe, de az ajtó csukódására visszafordult. Mikor meglátott, egy pillanatra beharapta a szája szélét, és elindult felém. Elé indultam, és gyanakodva néztem el mellette hátra.

- Szia, Perselus! - mosolygott rám.

- Poppy - biccentettem. - Nem tudod, mi van Potterrel? - szegeztem neki a kérdést, mire csak nézte az arcom értetlenül. - Most miért nézel így? - léptem egyet hátra egy apró grimasszal az arcomon.

- Aggódsz érte? - Na ne! - Más magyarázat nincs arra, hogy idejöttél, nem tagadhatod… - vont vállat mosolyogva.

- Pedig van, drága Poppy. Gondolom, senki nem szeretné, ha a diákjainak elmaradnának az óráik, és így ugyanolyan idióták lennének év végén, mint az érkezésükkor - feleltem tárgyilagos hangon, mire elkomolyodott.

- Megtartja az óráit - préselte a fogai között. - Nem kell aggódnod a diákjai szellemi fejlődése miatt.

- Most mi bajod? - döntöttem oldalra a fejem, és felemeltem a fejét, hogy a szemembe nézzen. Legyőzött tekintettel nézett vissza rám, mire akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam. - Hátul van, igaz? - Aprót bólintott, mire elengedtem, és elsietve mellette, beléptem a külön kis kórterembe.

Potter az ágy szélén ült, és az éjjeliszekrény szélébe kapaszkodott, látszólag próbált úrrá lenni a hányingeren, amit a kezében lévő üvegcse tartalma okozhatott.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy senkit nem engedsz be, Poppy? - kiáltott ki, mikor észrevett.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy végre lefekszel, és nyugton maradsz? - sétált el mellettem a javasasszony, és rácsapott egy kicsit a fejére.

- Gondoltam, nem kellene összehánynom magam - fintorgott, és felém fordult. - Mit keresel itt? - sóhajtotta.

- Ezt inkább én akartam kérdezni tőled - mutattam rá, és az ágy mellé húztam egy széket, majd leültem vele szemben. - Feküdj le!

- Tisztában vagytok vele, hogy egyikőtök sem az anyám? - mosolygott halványan, de szinte azonnal ki is terült az ágyon.

- Válaszolj – mordultam rá.

- Nem éreztem magam valami jól, de mivel nem tudtam főzni magamnak semmiféle főzetet, inkább ellátogattam ide. – Már épp közbe akartam szólni, de ekkor felemelte a kezét, hogy hagyjam beszélni. – Te túl sokat kérdeztél volna. – Mikor épp levegőt vettem, hogy mondjak valamit, közbeszólt. – Nem érdekel az „én megmondtam" szöveged, ne is fáraszd magad.

- Az óráidat meg tudod tartani?

- Igen. Pontosan tíz perc múlva indulok a szobámba, felkészülök, és irány a tanterem – sóhajtotta, majd Poppyhoz fordult. – Mikortól nem lesz már kötelező ide járnom?

- Kedves fiam, az még a jövő titka – mosolygott rá a javasasszony.

- Ugye te is nagyon szereted, mikor Dumbledore? – nézett rám vidáman.

- Ezt sosem tudhatod, kedves fiam… - mentem bele a játékba.

- Na jó, hagyjatok békén mindketten – kuncogott fel.


End file.
